Enkláva Jedi(Dantooine)
Byla to utajená enkláva Jedi umístěná na Dantooine. Plnila stejnou roli jako Chrám Jedi na Coruscantu, jenom v menším měřítku. I přes svou povahu utajení však byla zničená jedním z bývalých Jedi, který právě zde studoval - Darth Malak se však na svou minulost nijak neohlížel. Historie Založil ji mistr Jedi Vodo-Siosk Baas zhruba 40 let před Mandalorianskými válkami a sám dohlížel nad jejími počátky, dokud nebyl zabit svým bývalým učedníkem, který propadl Temné straně - Exar Kunem. Enkláva měla také vlastní radu, která se sestávala ze čtyř mistrů Jedi, z nichž mnozí byli významnými členy řádu a často také členy Nejvyšší Rady řádu Jedi, která se běžně scházela na Coruscantu. Enkláva zažila mnoho výtečných Jedi, kteří sem byli posláni na výcvik, ale také měla svá krušná období, kdy v jednom z nich téměř čelila zničení a byla po nějakou dobu nepoužitelná díky následkům orbitálního bombardování. Nakonec však došlo k rekonstrukci a rytíři Jedi včetně svých padawanů tu znovu pokračovali v cestě Síly. Velká Sithská Válka Před Velkou Sithskou Válkou právě zde trénovali Jediové jako Exar Kun, či catharská dvojice Crado a Sylvar. Trénovali zde pod vedením mistra Baase v Antickém háji na severovýchod od Enklávy. Krátce po skončení této války, jež se Enklávy až na ztrátu mistra Baase a několika studentů nijak výrazně nedotkla. V této Enklávě také tehdy zdejší Rada posvětila akci při níž se mělo zakročit proti mnoha bytostem temné strany Síly, jež stály za zmizením mnoha Jedi. Tím byl zahájen Velký Lov na terentateky a odsud na něj byla vyslána trojice rytířů Jedi. Guun Han Saresh, Shaela Nuur a Duron Qel-Droma byli vysláni v tajnosti i na poslední planetu, kde se terentaci nacházeli - Korriban. Ve svém úkolu však selhali a s těmito tvory se nakonec musel vypořádat o několik let později Revan. Mandalorianské války V době před invazí Mandalorianů bylo vybráno pět studentů, jež začali studovat Sílu v Enklávě na Dantooine, aby se stali padawany mistrů sloužících v Jediské Věži na Tarisu. Těchto pět padawanů - Shad Jelavan, Kamlin, Oojoh, Gharn a Zayne Carrick, však mělo být obětováno vzhledem k předpovědi jejich mistrů, že jeden z jejich padawanů měl předurčeno zničit Řád Jedi, ale Zayne Carrick mu uniknul a byl mistry označen za viníka. Zayne však kontaktoval mistra Vandara Tokareho, jenž se staral o jeho výuku, když byl ještě youngling a díky tomu zde našla útočiště Zaynova rodina a jeho otec dokonce získal místo účetního u mistra Vandara. Jediská občanská válka thumb|left|250px|Enkláva Jedi Přítomnost Jediů a jejich Enklávy budila pro zdejší obyvatele pocit bezpečí, stejně jako jim poskytovala jisté komforty v přítomnosti několika obchodů. Jediové také místním pomáhali v řešení jejich potíží, především kriminálního charakteru - tedy únosy, loupeže a podobné. Museli se také potýkat s výskytem mandalorianských žoldáků, jež se zde začali šířit poté, co jejich klany byly rozpuštěny. Později do Enklávy přiletěl Revan na Ebon Hawku, frachťáku, kterým společně s padawankou Bastilou Shan unikl destrukci Tarisu. Díky jeho předchozí úpravě paměti mu bylo umožněno znova se zde vycvičit v Síle pod dozorem mistra Zhar Lestina. Později byl vyslán na cestu, na jejímž konci měl zastavit Malaka a Sithy. Během svého znovuvycvičení musel Revan konfrontovat padlou Jedi Juhani, jež přivedl zpět na světlo, a následkem jeho cest do Enklávy dorazilo ještě několik dalších odpadlíků, aby následovali cestu světlé strany Síly. Útok Sithů Enkláva kromě místa pro trénování Jediů plnila i funkci skladiště mnoha artefaktů různě spjatých se Sílou a to především po zničení Ossusu. V roce 3,956 BBY na Enklávu zaútočil Malak a bombardoval ji z orbity, aby ji hned poté vyplenil. Ruiny byly poté opuštěny, když pouze nižší patro zůstalo téměř v celku, navíc zde dlouho poté zněly ozvěny v Síle po mrtvých mistrech a rytířích Jedi, čehož využil mistr Vrook ke svému skrytí během čistky. Ruiny Enklávy se v následujících letech staly terčem různých lovců pokladů a to se drželo jako význačný zdroj obživy až k roku 3,951 BBY, kdy hlavní osadou byla Khoonda, kde bydlela většina lidí z okolí. Plenění Enklávy však bylo ztíženo díky výskytu velkých a nebezpečných insektoidních tvorů - laigreků. Během let tyto ruiny navštívila například Brianna, kterou tím pověřila její mistrně Atris, jež shromažďovala Jediské relikvie na své tajné akademii na Telosu IV. Vypovězená se tu též setkala s Micalem, republikovým diplomatem stopujícím Jedie, jež se rozhodl zde chránit místní knihovnu. Nakonec se k Vypovězené přidal a vyslovil domněnku, že se sem mnoho Jedi vrátilo, aby samo zcizilo artefakty. Dle pozdější výpovědi mistra Vrooka však za krádežemi stáli i Sithové, čímž by se vysvětlily útoky na další skrytá místa Jediů - díky znalostem zcizeným ze zdejší Enklávy. Návrat Jedi Pět let po Jediské Občanské Válce Vypovězená navrátila místnímu obyvatelstvu důvěru v Jedie po bitvě o Khoondu s žoldáckou skupinou Azkula a ti se rozhodli částečně opravit poničenou Enklávu. Zde se tak mohli poté shromáždit mistři Jedi Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar a Vrook, aby se postavili hrozbě Sithského triumvirátu. K tomu jim dopomáhala Vypovězená, ve skutečnosti využívaná Kreiou, jež trojici mistrů zabila, zatímco se snažili zranit Vypovězenou ve víře, že ona je skutečnou hrozbou. Nedorazila pouze Atris, za níž Kreia vyrazila jako zajatkyně Sester Služebnic, jež pomocí Síly o tomto přesvědčila. Smrt mistrů však neznamenala konec využívání Enklávy, naopak Enkláva zůstala ve využívání po další století, než byla z doposud neznámých důvodů opuštěna a znovu se stala pouhými ruinami. Studená válka Během Studené Války se zde sešel rebelující rytíř Jedi Fortris Gall s poručíkem Tavus|Tavusem v ruinách zdejší Enklávy, aby jej upozornil na svoje plány proti senátu a Radě Jedi, která chtěla ctít Coruscantskou Dohodu, velice nevýhodnou dohodu o míru se Sithským Impériem. Vzestup Impéria Během vzestupu Impéria zde byla zřízena Rebelská základna nedaleko ruin Enklávy. X2 a rytíř Jedi Falon Grey zde vedli jednotku Rebelských vojáků do antického hangáru, jenž byl pod ruinami Enklávy. X2 zastavil útočící Imperiální jednotky skrze ruiny Enklávy a otevřel dveře hangáru, jenže tam již čekal X1. Ten vpadl s dalšími Imperiálními jednotkami dovnitř a pozabíjel zde všechny včetně Falona Greye. V době Galaktické Občanské Války se ruiny Enklávy staly mýtem pro zdejší obyvatelstvo - říkalo se, že ten kdo vešel dovnitř, se již nevrátil. Imperiálové této pověry jenom využili a posilovali ji. V roce 1 ABY do ruin vstoupil Darth Vader v přesvědčení, že by zde mohl najít Lukea Skywalkera, jenž by tu mohl zkusit hledat vědomosti Jediů poté, co byl bez učitele. V této době Enkláva obsahovala klonovací zařízení neznámého původu, které objevili Mammon Hoole, Zak a Tash Arranda. Dle všeho bylo řízeno pouze personálem droidů. Vader sám věřil tomu, že technologie byla pozůstatkem výzkumu nějakého z Jedi dřívější doby a podobaly se Spaartijským klonovacím válcům, které produkovaly dospělé klony v krátkém časovém úseku. Zařízení také scanovalo mysli jedinců, jež měli být klonováni, aby tak klonům mohly být implantovány vzpomínky. Tato technologie však nefungovala správně. Struktura Celý komplex byl plně vybaven jako základna a úkryt pro Jedie. Pozemní patro obsahovalo místnost lokální Rady, výcvikovou místnost, sekci pro návštěvníky, zatímco suterén obsahoval několik místností, především údržbu droidů, zahradu, skladiště, místnost s hlavním generátorem Enklávy, lokálními Archívy a hlavním počítačem. Ubytovny pro younglingy byly v západní části Enklávy, kterou jako celek obklopovaly široké pláně. Pozemní patro thumb|left|120px|Pozemní patro V prostředku pozemního patra bylo kruhové nádvoří s travnatým prostorem a velkým stromem. To spojovalo místnosti Rady s sekcí pro návštěvníky, přistávací plochou na jihu a východem do východní části planin. Přistávací plocha byla monitorována několika dohlížecími droidy a byl zde otevřen obchod společnosti Aratech, kde se daly zakoupit zásoby, či provést údržba droidů. Sekce pro návštěvníky byla jeden čas přístupná i lokálním uprchlíkům, kteří z nějakého důvodu potřebovali pomoc. V tréninkové místnosti bylo také možno provádět úpravy světelných mečů, či konstruovat nové, stejně jako zde byl tréninkový počítač, který poskytoval různé potřebné informace. Další místnost Rady se nacházela nad pozemním patrem, která byla zmenšenou kopií místnosti Nejvyšší Rady na Coruscantu. Když Darth Malak provedl bombardování Enklávy, tak následkem toho byla tato místnost nyní pod otevřeným nebem. Suterén thumb|right|200px|Suterén Ve východním nádvoří byl vstup suterénu Enklávy, kde se také nacházel lokální Archív. Před útokem Sithů měli do Archívů přístup pouze samotní mistři Jedi. Později, když byla Enkláva již opuštěna bylo možné se do nich dostat, ale většina zařízení pro čtení datakaret byla zničena a jejich šifrování neumožnilo číst je jinde. Archív samotný byl v největší místnosti a byl nejvzdálenější od vstup do suterénu. Podlouhlá místnost s kruhovýma stranama s obrovským lustrem a sochou neznámého Jediho. Záznamy byli rozmístěny po stranách ve dvou patrech a v místnsoti bylo několik počítačových konzolí na dvou větších stolech. Zde se také Vypovězená setkala s Micalem, který se rozhodl zde střežit to, co zůstalo z Archívů, aby se později připojil k její výpravě. Nedaleko Archívů byl také hlavní počítač Enklávy. Zdejší sekci Enklávy spojovaly dva koridory se zahradou, která se nacházela v hale před vchodem. Zde se nacházelo fontán, průzor na denní oblohu a byla tu kamenná lavička v prostředku, což dohromady vykreslovalo příjemné prostředí pro meditace. Nalevo od zahrady byla kruhová místnost se sedačkami v kruhu okolo holoprojektoru, takže se nejspíše jednalo o komunikační nebo taktickou místnost. Na druhé straně suterénu byla ubytovna s osmi lůžky, ošetřovna a možná i márnice. Dále tu bylo několik prostších pokojů určených k ubytování a také dvě větší kruhové učebny, stejně jako místnost s počítačovými terminály. Nechyběla ani různá skladiště, místnost s hlavním generátorem či na údržbu droidů. Tu měl na starosti hlavní technik Dergar Chester a běžně tu bylo několik protokolárních droidů. Východní nádvoří thumb|left|200px|Východní nádvoří Více na východ od nádvoří bylo možno nalézt antické Rakatské Ruiny, pozůstatek Nekonečného Impéria, a byla v nich silná přítomnost temné strany. Důsledkem byla větší nebezpečnost kathských psů v jejich okolí a lidé se jim na radu Jediů vyhýbali. Po Sithském útoku se však zdejší populace kathských psů a kinrathů vymkla kontrole, čehož mohla být svědkem Vypovězená při svém příletu v roce 3,951 BBY. Blízko Enklávy v tu dobu byl taky tábor vypleňovačů ruin, zatímco námezdní žoldáci, především pozůstatky Mandalorianů, se usídlilo ještě více na východ. Právě tito Mandaloriané se později přesunuli na Dxun, když je k tomu vybídnul Canderous Ordo současný Mandalore po souboji s jedním z nich. Dantooinská rada Běžně se sestávala ze čtyř členů, které tvořili mistři Jedi. Tato čtveřice dostála během svých časů několika změn a je jasné, že jedním z prvních členů byl samotný zakladatel enklávy Vodo-Siosk Baas. První kompletní známou čtveřicí tvořící radu enklávy byla rada z dob Velkého Lovu, který se vypořádával s následky Velké Sithské války a především jejích stvoření. Jejími členy byli: Mezi obdobím Velkého Lovu a počátkem Mandaloriánských válek došlo ke dvěma změnám v radě, když místa mistrů Quala a Aleco Stusey zaujali Zhar Lestin a moudrý Vandar Tokare. Tato rada také spolupracovala s radou na Tarisu, která zde sídlila v Jediské Věži. Do doby vypuknutí Jediské civilní války došlo ještě k jedné změně, kdy Balu Nisi nahradil známý historik mezi Jedii, mistr Dorak. Toto bylo také finální složení rady enklávy v době, kdy byla enkláva zasažena orbitálním bombardováním, které nařídil Darth Malak. Výskyt * Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith * Sága Linxů * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (komiks) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (ve vizi k Vypovězené) Kategorie:Jediské Chrámy